


Animal and Machine

by lourryflowers



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourryflowers/pseuds/lourryflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, loss, and revelations...and a little bit of revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal and Machine

Backed into the corner of Cyborg’s garage, Beast boy let out a moan as the half man, half-machine, slowly rubbed his nipples. 

Wrapping his legs around Cyborg’s waist, Beast Boy lifted himself up so that they were eye level. He slowly and skillfully began kissing and sucking the little remaining human skin of cyborg’s neck, eventually biting him playfully. 

“Aahhhh You’re such an animal.” Cyborg groaned. They met each other’s eyes, “Are you ready to do this?” he whispered. 

Beast Boy nodded, panting, and then quickly removed his uniform. Cyborg lifted him onto one of his work table, knocking bolts, wrenches, and other equipment to the floor. 

Beast Boy lifted his legs and spread himself open, appreciating Cyborg’s hungry stare down into his hole. 

Cyborg placed each of Beast Boy’s ankles on his shoulders and then paused. “Wait. I don’t have a penis.” 

Beast Boy stared up at him. “Well then...can I fuck you?” 

Cyborg shook his head, “I don’t have an asshole either.” 

“Well snap. This is awkward.” Beast Boy brought a hand to his chin, thinking, “Also, in many ways, this could be considered bestiality.” 

Cyborg laughed, “I can’t believe we didn’t foresee this. Wanna go play some video games buddy?” 

Beast Boy pulled his uniform back on, “Sure thing! I call the red controller!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lauren: *Makes fun of me*  
> Me: *writes smut fic to get back at her*  
> Yeah, I don’t understand the thought process either.   
> Lauren I would like you inform you that when I went to tag this, Cyborg/Beast Boy didn’t even pop up as a suggested tag. SO HA YOURE A LONESOME SHIPPER.   
> Also, I have an actual fanfic that I haven’t updated in 3 weeks and yet I spent half an hour on this, I clearly have a problem.


End file.
